1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming a pattern and methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same. More particularly,
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, shorter wavelengths have been used for a light source for forming fine patterns.